


Yellow, Sweet, Ensnaring

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They drank mead, yellow, sweet, ensnaring..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow, Sweet, Ensnaring

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Mead" challenge at [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). The title and summary are from the Welsh epic poem _The Gododdin_, speaking of the warriors who drank the chieftain's mead and committed themselves to going to war and therefore dying. Which is probably a little dark for this silly drabble, but I couldn't help myself.

  
Aragorn felt terrible. His head, when he made the rash decision to move it, throbbed in time with his pulse, and his mouth tasted as if he'd swallowed a small woodland animal whole.  
He really should know better than to drink elven mead--the next morning he always thought an Orc might be a good way to end his suffering.  
The groan from the other side of the bed made him smile. He glanced over and met Boromir's wry grin and wince. At least he wouldn't suffer alone--and who knew, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!  



End file.
